Falling in a snakes arms updated 70407
by JaceDamian23
Summary: What happens when something bad happens to Ron and the only one he has to comfort him, is a snake?Warning: Rape and im not a huge harry fan...so...that is another warning.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Falling in a snakes arms.

Author:Angela

Rating: MA

Couples: Ron/Draco

Disclamior: I do not own any of these charactors. They are Harry Potter charactors, from the movies and books.

Summary: What happens when something bad happens to Ron and the only one he has to comfort him, is a snake?

Part 1

Draco Malfoy had just left Dumbledore's office. He was told that he was failing a few classes and that Dumbledore had gotten him a tutor. He handed him a piece of paper, on it was the name of the person tutoring him and what house and room he was in. The paper had said, Gryffindor: Harry Potter, Room 302. Draco had groaned when he first caught the name of the paper. He'd rather have anyone as a tutor but him. Even that mudblood, Hermione or the boy known as a traiter, Ron Weasley. But no, he got assigned with Harry Potter to help him.

When his meeting with Dumbledore ended, he went back to his bedroom, changed and grabbed his bad with his books. He decided to go over to the Gryffindor house and try to see if Potter could help him with his work already. He didn't want to be anywhere near him, so he wanted the studying to hurry up and be finished. He grabbed his green backpack, and placed it over shoulder. He hated carrying around backpacks all over. It always ruined his nice Slytherian robe.

As he walked the long walk over to his rivals house, he bit his lip and kicked rocks all over the place. He past a few younger first and second years and he got in there face and startled them to death. He was so pissed off that he was going to take his anger out to anyone and everyone. Ohhhh how he hated that Potter kid so much and he had to spend his known school hours with him. His worst enemy. He had wished that he could be off with his goons or heck even Pansy Parkingson. At least spending time with her, he could get a free blow job and then kick her out of the room when he was finshed with her. Seeing as Draco Malfoy was gay and would never touch that slut even if he was a poor guy who was offered a million dollors to fuck her. No he'd much rather be snogging with a hot guy. Doesn't even matter what housing he was in. He could be a Gryffindor, for all that he cared.

He had gotten shaken out of his thoughts when someone bumped into him. He eyed the brave idiot who almost knocked him down. He sneered when he saw whom it was. Neville LongBottom. He scoffed at the other boy, looking him up and down. He saw Neville bit his lip and cowarded away. Draco Malfoy had walked over to the other boy, grabbing on to the other boys collar.

He glared at him and spat, "LongBottom. You have the nerve to bump into me? The prince of our school?"He wiped his robe off. "Now I have to get my robe cleaned immidatly. I don't want to be walking around with gryffindork greese all over me."He spat, snarling his nose up. He held his fist back, looking like he was going to hit the lad. "Give me a good bloody reason not to punch ya face out, you Bottoms boy."

Neville shakend in his spot, looking anywhere but at Draco. He had wanted to get out of his grip. His teeth clattered. "Because Draco." He started to say but Malfoy glared at him. He whimpered, "MALFOY. Malfoy. If you don't let me go then I'm going to pissle on your feet and then your going to have to bathe again, sir."

Draco grimaced and let the boy go and wiped his hands off on his robes. "Eww that is gross. No wonder your call bottoms. You should try wearing a diaper, you nasty, greese boy."He spat, pushing him back. "Now run along and go tell your daddy, what mean ole Draco Malfoy did." He smirked as the boy ran off. He turned around to keep on walking when he stopped short and saw the mudblood known as Hermione. Her hands were on her hips and she glared at him.

"Draco Malfoy, did you have to frighten that boy? He had finally gotten over his fright from your Crabby friend. And you had to go rile him up again?" Hermione said, sighing. "When will you grow up and stop bullying?"

Draco smirked at her, "Never you mudblood."he said and rolled his eyes. "What am I even talking to you? You're a half breed, you're a waste of my time."

Hermione sighed, "What is it that you want anyway? Aren't you a little bits away from your house?"

Draco glared at her, "What I am doing is none of your business. I am simple walking. Now how bouts you run along, hmm? Scram. I don't want my friends seeing me assoisicating with you."He said, starting to walk again.

Hermione huffed. "The nerve of that pretty boy."She said, walking away.

Draco laughed, "You didn't act this way the other night." He joked, to taunt her.

Hermione turned around and glared at him and gasped, "eww I'd never. I'd rather make out with my own kind then be with a snake like you."She stuck her small chest in the air and walked off. Draco laughed and kept on walking.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

If anyone had walked into Gryffindors room 302, what you'd see would frighten you. It'd anger you to death. Harry Potter, had his best friend, Ron Weasley trapped agains't a wall and himself. They were fighting.

Harry's hand wandered between there bodies and had gripped tightly on Ron's penis, squeezing it hard, while glaring at the other boy.

Ron was whimpering in fright. He had never been this scared before. He's never seen his best friend act this way before. He didn't like it at all. He had hoped and prayed that he'd stop or that someone would come to his rescue, but no such luck. Harry had been going on and on about Draco Malfoy.

Harry glared at his friend again, while yanking hard on his cock. Ron let out a loud yelp. Harry squeezed harder and glared at him. "How the bloody heck could you let this happened Ron? How? Out of everyone? Why the fuck Malfoy? My worst enemey?" He asked, angrily.

Ron tried to back away from Harry some more but at no place to go, he was already agains't a wall. Harry glared at him and shouted. "HOW RON? WHY?" Harry's hands ripped off of his friends robe, throwing the useless material to the floor. His hands then ripped off his shirt, watching as button as button fell to the ground. Next came off Ron's bottoms.

Ron's eyes teared up some. His friend was frightening him and embaressing him. He had never been this terrified before, not even from Draco Malfoy and that boy frightend him as often as he wanted to.

"Harry. What are you doing? I'm your friend Harry. Please don't." Ron begged.

Ron then gasped as he felt Harry placed his hand again's his neck, choking him, he then cried out in pain when Harry threw him to the ground, face down. Harry slide out of his robe and clothes for that day, while straddling Ron's naked waiste. Poking his hardoned member at Rons enterance. "Things could've been different Ron. Very different."He whispered as he forced his penis in Ron's tight virgin ass,while his hand gripped onto the other boys dick and his mouth bite down on his shoulder hard.

Once Harry's enlarged penis shoved its way into Rons body he screamed and his eyes immidiatly started to flow. "Harry. Please stop. I'm begging you, please." He begged and cried.

Harry laughed and kept on thrusting his penis in and out of his friends anus. Enjoying the pleasure that he was receiving, from the tightness of Ron's body. Harry's hand stroked agains's Ron's penis again and grunted, "Ohhhh Ron, just relax and enjoy the pleasures that I'm giving you…that your giving to me."

Rons eyes teared up more. He could not seem to stop crying. Why would his friend hate him so much to do this to him? He didn't understand. He was Harry's best friend. Why was he so angered about this? About what he'd told him just minutes ago?

Ron's hands gripped onto the rug, pulling at it. His body was in so much pain. Harry's thrust went faster and faster, and he even added a spank on his ass here and there. Ron's eyes continued to weep. "Why." Ron whispered.

Harry smirked and grunted, "Because, I simply can."He kept on fucking his asshole, not caring if the boy was hurt. He could care less about his mate anymore. His hand slapped Ron's penis hard, ignoring the yelp he had received from Ron. His dick pumped into Ron some more.

Ron cried loudly,wanting Harry to exit his body so that he could clense himself and crawel in a ball and die. He felt so dirty. He hated himself. He hated Harry. He whimpered, "I hate you." Harry laughed and said he new, while he kept on thrusting into Ron

TBC


End file.
